


Don’t Play This Game With Me

by RomanogersSHIP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe- College Setting, Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Bestfriendship, College AU, Confusing Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorm room activities, Eventual implied smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP DAMNIT, Kisses, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov is a protective best friend, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is a protective best friend, Strong Language, Two-Shot Story, mentions of cheating, slight mature warning, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersSHIP/pseuds/RomanogersSHIP
Summary: Steve keeps getting his ass kicked by a random “Black Widow” player in Fortnite. All the while he tries to control his romantic feelings for his best friend he’s known forever.What happens when he finds out that Natasha, the constant thief of his sweaters, and longtime best friend is the person behind it all.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 28
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a TWO-SHOT story, meaning there’ll be two chapters. And I know my other story “Defending James” got deleted, I didn’t do it, I have no idea what happened, I tried to update it and then I received an email saying it’s cancelled and all my drafts were gone. IT’S OK THOUGH. Instead of continuing I’m doing a bunch of one shot/two shot/three shot stories until around Christmas where I’ll release a Christmas fanfic. Let me know if you have any suggestions.
> 
> This story was suggest by my girl BETTY!!THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE IDEA!!❤️❤️❤️

There she is, or someone he assumes to be a she based on her choice of character. The circle was about to close completely and so far he saw no one else but her. But this could also be because he’s been stealthily following g behind her and even then it feels like she’s toying with him.

She has to be able to see him right? There’s no way she couldn’t see or hear him coming following behind her this entire time, watching her wipe out every person that’s crossed her path. Yeah that’s right, he was studying her movements and it’s not at all the same way she takes him down.

Usually, she’d build an entire house around him and he wastes all the strength of his tools trying to knock it down. She corners him and when he’s left vulnerable, she taunts him and then puts an end to his misery and embarrassment.

Steve could feel his heart racing as well as the heavy breathing of one of his roommates..that wasn’t an exaggeration. “Dude, would you quit it!” He said to Bucky who flinched as he was too invested in the game being played on the screen and waiting for it all to go down.

“Sorry!” He apologized, “It’s just..you could’ve got her a long time ago, why are you waiting for the last possible second?” He hasn’t taken out a single person, even if he gets her, he’d be at the bottom of the scoreboard.

“Because I want to have the satisfaction of knowing I studied all her moves and the next time we play against each other, she’ll have nothing to resort to- Wait, wait, shut up, here it goes!”

“I didn’t say anything-“

“Shh!”

Bucky closed his eyes in annoyance, wiping the spit that landed on his face and brought his attention back to the tv. Looming over the couch and focusing just as intensely as Steve was. Trying not to breathe as hard as he was before because apparently it was a “distraction”, but he didn’t see anything wrong with trying to _live_.

“Here she comes..here she comes,” he whispered to himself, organizing his weapons bar and aiming his gun in her direction.

When she began running towards him he accidentally dropped the controller. Great now it seemed like he was intimidated when in reality his hands were just sweaty. Bucky behind the couch laughing his ass off when she completely massacred him, the games final scoring appearing on the board and Steve stared at the screen showing very apparent disgust as he held his head in his hands in disbelief.

‘XxBlackWidowxX’ the name read..he had her right there, he was so close and he choked at the end of it. “Screw this game.” He stormed up from the couch, tossing his mic to the side.

“Hold..hold on,” Bucky said through his array of laughs. “I have some girls coming over here later.”

“And? Steve asked, throwing on a hoodie. “This better not be another one of your plans to try and get me to flirt with the friend just so you can-“

“Please?! Emma said she wouldn’t come over if Sharon couldn’t come over and I don’t need another third wheel situation.”

Normally, he’s never one to turn down the opportunity of hanging with chicks but he has more important matters to attend to. “Look, I’d love to stay, I really would,” he said in a bland tone. “But I have a study session with Nat, so I don’t think so.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and groaned, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know a girl you’ve known since kindergarten comes before me, ever heard of the bro-code?”

“I have and I’ll ignore it for as long as I can.” Only when it comes to a specific red-head he should clarify. Most of the times whenever she’s helping him with all of this ‘Organic Chemistry’ crap he screws around and stops listening and then they take things to the couch..

To relax! A-and watch a movie or something not take things to the couch to do—that thing. If they were to do—that thing it’d be in the bedroom...not that they engage in that either because they’re only friends and..maybe he should stop right here.

“Well excuse me Mr.chivalrous, you know what you’d get called back in my hometown? A _simp_ . Yeah, a _simp_. You know why? Because you treat Natasha as if she’s the queen of your world all in hopes of getting into bed with her, when in reality you’re stuck in the friend zone.”

If any other person besides Bucky had said that he’d actually get very offended and possibly tackle him through a wall but just because he knows how dramatic the dude gets, Steve let it slide and found his annoyance to be quite humorous. “Sam should be back from the store in like 10 minutes, relax they’ll be fine.”

And he was also supposed to be coming back from the store with things to cook and Steve really couldn’t wait that long so going over to Natasha’s place was another plus. Especially after a hard day of getting his ass handed to him by some lady or guy behind a video game controller and tv screen.

* * *

Their campus was very flexible when it came to boys and girls hanging out at each other’s dorms. If the housing can even be considered a form because they resembled apartments in Steve’s opinion. He’s heard stories about how cramped dorming can be but they’ve each got their own rooms, so he definitely wasn’t complaining. 

This school was like their own universe, there’s been times when students would cry because they had to go home for the holidays which was something he never understood. The school and everything about it was great but seriously? Crying? It’s not like they weren’t coming back. Unless of course they had a toxic household, if that’s the case, then he gets it.

One of the reasons the school was so lenient on dorming and curfews was because they were completely strict on drug use and any kinds of illegal acts. One bad review on a drug test and you were expelled for good. There weren’t any kinds of probations and you automatically failed the semester. Whatever, he was never the kind to get into any of that stuff anyways.

Steve knocked on Natasha’s door in a rhythmic and repeated way, he does it because he knows how much it bothers her. Like now, when she opened the door, her annoyed face was priceless, a little too confused for his satisfaction, but priceless nonetheless.

“You’re early,” Natasha told him.

“And extremely eager to learn about chemistry that doesn’t have any artificial sugar in it,” He said sarcastically, easing his way past her through the door, though he’s not sure why it felt like she was reluctant to let him in.

“Organic Chemistry,” Natasha corrected and closed the door after he came in, already seeing the displeased look from the guy on the couch as he watched Steve wonder in the room and go straight to the fridge. 

No, alright. He was not oblivious to the shaggy and slimy looking person staining her couch with his negative attitude. Steve chooses to ignore him unless the guy says something first, and then pretends like he didn’t see or bother to acknowledge him in any way, shape or form.

Frank, that’s his name. Yes, he’s Natasha’s boyfriend for about what 3 months now? And in no way could Frank ever possibly come in between his and Natasha’s practically lifelong friendship.

“Frank” cleared his throat as he stood up wanting to make his presence known. “Your name’s Steve right?”

Steve closed the fridge after finding nothing to his liking, “I think so,” he answered mockingly as he pulled out a bag of chips. “And you are..dude who misspelled his name on his SAT’s right?”

Natasha nudged Steve’s side, every time they crossed paths which wasn’t too often up until a month ago when Frank started to witness first hand just how much time she and Steve spent together. But now it’s like this guy is over here almost as much as Steve and to be honest the blond felt kind of offended, dare he say jealous even? 

Steve caught a glimpse of Frank’s outfit when he stood up from the couch and had to forcibly stifle a very audible laugh. He forgot her boyfriend was a Rugby player for their school, which means they wear really high and slightly tight shorts as their uniform, oh god this was golden.

Frank ignored Steve as he continued his path over to Natasha. His array of laughter came to a slow end as Frank kissed her, telling her he had to go to practice.

He sarcastically waved goodbye when Frank gave him a cold look, exiting the dorm room with a slam.

“I really wish you’d stop making fun of his uniform.” Every time he does, Frank would call her up later about it and complain.

Steve took his hoodie off, placing it on the counter. “I’m telling you, the guy makes it too easy sometimes. If he wants to act like some hardcore badass maybe he shouldn’t prance around in booty-shorts.”

Natasha hummed in response, eyeing his hoodie as it came into her view. He had a point. She also noticed how he pulled out his phone and didn’t even think to open his laptop and show her the assignment he needed help with. “Did you even try to do the work?”

Steve scoffed, “What am I supposed to do, sound it out?” None of it makes any sense to him, it’s like everything’s in an entirely different language. 

“What did I do to deserve having you in my life, Rogers?” She sighed with a smile as she opened his laptop and put his password in. His password is her middle name and the reason he put it as that is because it’s something he could never forget. Or at least that’s what he tells her. The background to his screen was them at a carnival way back in 2nd grade.

Steve took the liberty in checking some scores from on-going sports matches and ignoring the constant text messages from Bucky, probably about how Sam wasn’t back yet but that’s only because he was in a class right now, not out grocery shopping.

He was mid-way into eating another chip when Natasha took his phone from and set it down near her. “Can you at least pretend like you’re paying attention, it’ll make me feel like you’ve at least tried to learn something.”

“Anything for you sweetheart, you have my utmost attention,” he said, holding his head up in his hand as he waited for her to log onto his class’ blackboard account. 

A grin approached his face when he saw she was wearing one of his long sleeve shirts. He knows it’s his because it’s still carrying the cologne he uses and starts to wonder why she would wear that when her boyfriend was over here? 

They’ve been friends forever but his eyes can’t help but look over her and take in the sight. Sure she’s his best friend since they were in the sandbox together, but even he’s not ignorant to how she’s developed in every aspect. Emotionally, mentally..uh physically..

Somehow whenever she wears one of his hoodies, shirts or sweatshirts, it only enhances her curves which he finds to be weird because they’re oversized on her but she wears it like she could walk down the runaway and make it look natural.

“Are you even listening?” She asked in amusement after she repeated her question towards him for the 3rd time. His face was blank and thoughtless, yet he was grinning. “Guess not.”

“I was thinking about what I’d eat for dinner later on,” he lied, like he’d ever let her know that he was imagining her in all the clothes he’s left over here.

Even she doesn’t believe his lie for a second. “Uhuh, come here-“

“For what?” He questioned speedily. That was an accident, but he didn’t want to make it seem like he was spacing out again. If he does then she’d really catch onto his stares and he doesn’t want to gross her out.

“Because I need you to see the formulas?” How else did he expect to understand a subject?

Oh..right..he forgot he was over here so she could assist him with his work.

Steve never really stood next to her or beside her whenever she helped and tutored him first hand because he hated the angle of the screen. Instead, he made it a habit of standing behind her..yup, that’s right. Behind her.

“Ok so out of the 4, which molecule has the largest dipole moment? Just take a guess.”

It’s something they’ve both gotten used to and never really bother to question. Up until now when Natasha had asked him that question and felt him lean over on one arm to get a better look at the possible answers.

His face was close enough that it felt like he was practically resting his chin on her shoulder. The same cologne he puts on every outfit of his was starting to hit her and she’s not sure she’s ever told him how much she loves the smell of it. 

With the time she’s known him and how much they hang out, it should be impossible for her to not know what scent it is. An organic chemistry enthusiast, but doesn’t have a clue on what her best friend sprays on his clothes that make it smell so nice.

“Nat, please don’t tell me you’re thinking about your boyfriend in those tight shorts because if so, I think I might throw up.”

“What? No, why would I?” She shot down almost defensively. It wasn’t an insult towards her so she’s not sure why she took it that way, but it was enough for Steve to question her hostility.

“I was kidding. But seriously, what’s the answer? H4?”

“Steve, that’s not even one of the four possible answers on here.” 

When she started to explain it to him it’s like her voice tuned away in his mind but the only thing he could focus on was the side of her face. How smooth and soft her skin looked, the way her lips moved whenever she spoke. These intrusive thoughts were easy to keep to himself before but now it’s like there’s voices in his head screaming at him to actually do something about it.

Steve managed to shake himself out of it and focus his eyes on the screen of his laptop and not at his best friend’s side profile..Thank god the shirt she was wearing, his shirt might he add again..thank god it wasn’t low-cut.

Steve felt himself drifting off to sleep. This is a prime example of what he means when he says “take things to the couch or to the bedroom”. As of right now he was laying on top of her, using the lower half of her body as a cushion instead of the actual bed, while his laptop rested on his back as she finished his work for him. He gave up on trying to understand it after the 5th question she tried to simplify for him.

This wasn’t a weird position right? It felt natural to them. Neither of them found it more or less than what it should be. She was his best friend and he was laying on her while she finished his homework? What was the big deal? What, was her boyfriend gonna come all the way from his rugby practice just to see this? They were hanging out, did it matter if they cuddled a bit or not?

“Steve,” she called out to him softly, curling her fingers around his hair, looking down and smiled to find that his eyes were closed but she knew he was still awake.

“Hm?” He hummed tiredly. There was absolutely no way, he was walking all the way back to his residence hall.

“You’re done, or _I’m_ done I should say. You’ve got about 30 minutes before curfew starts.” Her hand combed all the way through his hair, logging out of his school account and closing his laptop.

“Nice try Romanoff, but you can’t get rid of me that easily,” he laughed sleepily. “I’m staying. What if someone tries to mug me at gunpoint, it’s a cruel world out there.”

She rolled her eyes, “Please.” Putting his laptop aside and moving him off her as well to the other side of the bed where he made himself comfortable. 

Neither of them were strangers when it came to staying over at each other's dorms either. If it was too hot, cold, windy, snowy, or rainy for them to make the trip back to their resident hall then they’d stay over at each other’s dorms. Weather wasn’t always a key factor, sometimes they just didn’t feel like leaving. They made sure it was ok with their roommates beforehand, but they were all cool about it. Darcy and Wanda thought Steve was a fun guy to be around, while Bucky and Sam definitely didn’t mind the view of Natasha. Their roommates were aware of their friendship and thought it was a genuinely sweet thing to have..except they were also waiting for them to screw each other’s brains out, according to Bucky that is.

Natasha grabbed her towel on her way out and gingerly closed the door, stumbling upon Darcy who looked like she just came from dance practice, leaning against the wall and nodded sarcastically, all the while eating a bowl of cereal and a very entertained look on her face.

“Don’t start,” Natasha begged, going into the kitchen, Darcy following behind her coyly.

She shrugged and continuously ate her cereal while following her roommate around, “I’m not saying anything, but what is this? The third time this week your bestie is spending the night? Looks suspicious if you ask me,” Darcy teased, she was introduced to both Steve and Natasha during her freshman year at this place. She thought they were dating at first but they both shut it down pretty quick.

Natasha grinned, picking up Steve’s hoodie, “Thankfully nobody asked you. I was just helping him with his homework, nothing more-”

“Nothing less, right that’s what you two always say.” She’s never met a pair of best friends that acquired as much sexual tension as Natasha and Steve. They play it off really well, but how could they not notice the little glances when the other isn’t looking. How they’d openly check each other out and flirt without even knowing it. “I’m just waiting for the day I walk past your room and hear the little discrete squeaky bed noises I always hope for whenever he spends the night over here.”

Natasha couldn’t help but laugh. She doesn’t doubt that’s something Darcy and maybe Wanda possibly do every night in hopes of having the satisfaction of knowing that she and Steve would ever—do _that_ , with each other.

She went into the bathroom and couldn’t help but wonder. Was it weird that the thought seeing Steve in that light didn’t gross her out the slightest bit? It’s a known fact that he’s a handsome guy and puberty hit him _hard_ , but he was her best friend. Seeing him shirtless shouldn’t make her bite her lip like it often does and she shouldn’t be distracted by his scent or watching his jaw flex whenever they get lunch together. She’s known him since they were 7 years old, now they’re both in their senior year of college and she doesn’t see the little boy anymore that she once knew. He was a man now.

Still a pretty shitty Fortnite player..but a man nonetheless.

And due to the fact that Steve was staying over tonight, she had to wear actual clothes to sleep and not go to bed half naked like she prefers. Otherwise it’d look horrible on her part. Sleeping in a bed with her male best friend while she’s dating someone? Also sleeping in bed with her male best friend period might cause some people to raise their eyebrows but it’s never any of their business, both Steve and Natasha make that very clear.

However, instead of regular night clothes she opted for the hoodie he was wearing when he first entered. He’d forget about it in the morning and she’s positively sure he had more than enough of his clothes here to choose from tomorrow when he wakes up. It’s also very warm and she finds herself sleeping in a lot of his clothes at night, although she’s never too sure as to why he doesn’t just take them back.

Steve rolled over to her side, when he felt her get into the bed, unconsciously going back into her side. He’s like a magnet that’s drawn to her. Indulging in the same position he was in when she first left only Natasha quickly realized he was shirtless this time, as in bare skin. No t-shirt, no tank top, it was the middle of Autumn, how the hell could he have been hot at a time like this?  
And also, when does he find the time to work out?

The way he holds onto her is so protective and she’s not sure what more to think about other than how firmly he does it. It’s as if he doesn’t want her to get up again, he wants her to stay right where she is and Natasha may be a little crazy for thinking it but there’s really no place she’d rather be right now. Not even Frank likes to cuddle like this, and even then Natasha doesn’t care because the only person she’s really used to doing this with was..well, the man currently sleeping on top of her.

* * *

Natasha could already hear the voices of her roommates in the front of their dorm room. Surprisingly, they weren’t teasing about Steve spending the night last night and—this was exactly why.

Sharon Carter, sitting by the counter. Nice girl, but Natasha’s never gone out of her way to hold an actual conversation with her that didn’t last more than 30 seconds. She’s your average college student, average life, average girl, Wanda’s psychology partner for an assignment, which would explain why she’s here at all and oh, she also has a crush on Steve. Isn’t that something?  
It felt like the entire campus knew about it, as did Steve but he wasn’t the kind of guy who made the effort to hold down an actual relationship. Most of the time Natasha felt as if she would unintentionally come in between Steve’s past romances because he puts her first before anyone unbeknownst to Natasha at the time. But now she sees it and tries to push her best friend into having a real steady girlfriend but he’s just not for any of it.

In fact, Sharon, as well as many others, knew how strong her and Steve’s bond was, how unbreakable it is. Yet despite her knowledge on it, she never once asked Natasha to try and hook her and Steve up together.

Anyways, no matter how others perceived it, everyone, besides Sharon brought up the mention of Steve staying over here and last night, nor did Wanda and Darcy joke about them sharing the same bed and claiming to be “just friends”.

“Natasha, nice hoodie.”

“Sharon,” She acknowledged back, not bothering to reply to the ‘compliment’. Natasha was well aware that Sharon had to have known that what she currently had on belonged to Steve, she’d love to know what was going on inside of the blonde’s mind when she first walked in and saw her in a clothing item that belonged to Steve.

And just like every other conversation they’ve ever had. It usually ends there. It was just nothing left for them to talk about. Neither of them are even sure they’d have anything in common anyways so what was the point? Nothing wrong with being acquainted and nothing else.

“Are you guys going to Stark’s party tonight?” Wanda asked, breaking any tension inside the room. Even if it was never mentioned, the silent rivalry between Natasha and Sharon was heavy.

Darcy could already imagine all the hot babes from the football team being there. She had to close her eyes and clench her fists at the thought of them. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, that new linebacker? I’ve got my eyes on him, he could get it any time.”  
Wanda closed her eyes and shook her head, not in agreement but in slight disgust as an image popped into her head.

“I think I might stop by as well, Tony’s parties are too iconic to pass up..what about you Natasha? You plan on going?” If she said yes then that meant Steve would be there too. It’d be a hassle to try and get him to leave the red head’s side for a minute, but she was willing to work for it.

Natasha gave it a genuine thought, “I’m not sure, I think I might have to pass this one up.” After all it was a Tony Stark party, there’ll be other times to sneakily get wasted and then expertly lie to their R.A about it.

“Well if you’re not coming then I guess Steve also won’t be attending, is that right?”

“You’d have to ask him yourself, he has his own brain and is capable of making his own decision after all,” She said, grabbing two water bottles and going back towards her room. She’s not trying to be withdrawn over whether or not Steve might actually go, it’s just a real answer can’t come from her alone.

She came back into the room to find Steve who looked as if he’d just came out the shower with the way he was still shirtless, only this time she could see reminisces of scattered water droplets idly falling from his hair and onto her body, going through her drawers looking for something to throw on. “I heard her voice, is the coast clear?” He hides away because he’d rather not interact with her so early in the morning. It’s like she’s obsessed with him.

“Not yet, I’d give it a couple minutes.”  
Steve groaned and fell back on the bed again, placing a pillow over his face and trying to hold back from screaming into it.

Natasha took the opportunity to appreciate the dips and curves of his muscular frontside. Still not having a clue as to when he makes time to even work out. With the way his body looks now he could easily blend in with that of anybody on their school’s football team. Watching as the little drops of water fell down his body and went towards his- wow, this was a pretty inappropriate time to be thinking about this. She tossed one of his sweaters that she stored in his direction. Steve throwing the pillow aside and annoyedly sitting up.

“I can’t stay here. It’s like everywhere I go she somehow finds me. Someone should really look into that.”  
Talk about irrational thinking. “Looks like you should’ve walked back to your own dorm then huh?” This entire situation could’ve been avoided if he’d only slept in his own dorm.

“And miss the chance to sleep with you? Get real-” He paused his entire thought process for a second when he realized how suggestive that sounded. “I mean..yeah, no there’s no way I could come back from that one?”

Natasha winced just as playfully, “No I don’t think there is. Nice to know you wouldn’t miss out on something like that thought.”

Even as he laughed the tips of his ears went red. Putting the sweater on and covering up his body slightly to her displeasure. It was at that time where Steve asked her if she had any plans later on today. No matter what she has scheduled he’d still find a way to see her, that includes purposely walking into one of her classes pretending like he belongs in there and staying the entire lesson. 

“Let me guess. Coffee with Frank, Psychology, 45 minute break, debate team and then economics? This is your least busiest schedule, think you could squeeze the best friend you know and love somewhere in there?” Everything he says nowadays sounds like it has a suggestive undertone and he hopes it doesn’t freak her out. Who’s he kidding, she probably found it hilarious.

“Actually I have two debate team meetings..plus Frank is on some kind of Kale diet so coffee with him is out of the question. Honestly, I’m not even sure the debate team would let me breathe for 20 minutes without them wanting me to give them advice on their opening and closing responses.”  
It all sounded like a bunch of nonsense to Steve because of course they’d still hang out with each other before the day was over. He can’t go a day without seeing her at least once. Someone should check their facetime logs, it’s filled with calls from both him and her. “Yeah, yeah brainiac debate team work, I get it. What about later on tonight? You have any plans then?” Like maybe going to Tony’s party?

Natasha passed him the bottle of water and went into her closer as she gave him an answer. “Other than studying and homework? Not really.”  
Steve whined childishly, she was making this really hard, he knew how she felt about having ‘alone time’ when it came to studying. “Come on Romanoff you’re making this harder than it has to be.”

Natasha smiled, no wonder people mistook them to be a couple. Right now he sounded like a clingy boyfriend who hasn’t seen her in months. She cupped his jaw in her hand, tilting his head up. “You have a class to get to, if you stop complaining _maybe_ i’ll facetime you when it’s over.”

“What time does it end so I know you’re not bluffing?”

“10:45,” She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and to her it was. They stared at each other more than they should have.

Natasha being the first to break out of it when she heard Darcy give them a signal hinting that Sharon had left. Steve watched as she walked out of the room, admiring the way she’s been wearing his things lately..he loved how it looked on her, has he mentioned that?

* * *

As if today couldn’t have gone by any slower god damn. Whenever he’s not around Natasha or not truly occupied with something, his days are boring and he doesn’t know what to do with himself other than workout..and play some motherfucking fortnite.

Steve cursed victoriously after he was the last man standing to survive yet another round. All of this was practice for when he finds himself in another gaming lobby with none other than ‘Black Widow’, who is very much possibly the one person he can say he truly hates in this world and the virtual one. In every chat room he’s in, he goes out of his way to talk about how he’d get his revenge on them soon enough and that this was now more than a battle.

Bucky stepped into the room, seeing how drowned his roommate was into the game and looked at him expectantly. “So not only do you miss out on hanging with girls..but you’re also missing an annual party Tony throws at the beginning and end of every marking period and semester?” Where was Steve Rogers and what have they done to him. He’s never seen a person play so much Fortnite in their life.

“Can’t talk, kicking ass- what the fuck Black Widow!” He cursed into the mic angrily when they skillfully killed him. He didn’t even know this person was in the match.

“Mm right, more like getting your ass kicked. Enjoy having your brain rot, punk.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks.” Steve kept his eyes drilled on the screen of the tv, watching as the female character danced and taunted around his dead character’s body. That was a cold and very dangerous thing to do to a dead man.

He’s not sure who the hell this person thinks they are but if they truly thought he was gonna take this kind of disrespect he or she had another thing coming. 

He’s been keeping the idea of this person having “another thing coming” for the last 28 battles they’ve played against each other. Every single time he ends up coming in second while the user “XxBlackWidowxX” is ranked number one. Even their fucking username sounds cooler than his, it only made him more upset and jealous over the idea of not being the best. He needed a break from this bullshit, his eyes were starting to get a little red and his fellow rival logged off some time ago. He’d take his talents to Call Of Duty and troll a bunch of 7 year olds to clear his thought process.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted him from his potential tirade on yet another online game, he opened the door and surprisingly found Natasha on the other side of it. Steve looked at her smugly. “Well, if it isn’t my loyal and forever loving best friend. May I ask what brings you all the way to my dorm room?”  
“No you may not,” She shot back just as sarcastically pushing past him. “I got bored and wanted to see what you were up to.”  
Steve clicked his teeth and closed the door behind her. “And to think you could’ve just called and that would’ve been enough.”  
Natasha scoffed, sitting on the couch and seeing he was still playing video games. “I don’t think I could bare to listen to you play Call Of Duty and yell at kids who have bedtimes.”

He guessed she realized the game because he was still on the title screen, otherwise he would have questioned how she knew what he was playing, but he guess it doesn’t matter. “Maybe if they weren’t such trash-players, I wouldn’t have to yell. There’s another controller if you want to play.”  
“Ew, no.”  
“Then just sit there and watch me kick some ass,” He said jokingly and propped his feet up on her legs. “There’s a pizza on the as well so be sure to listen out for that too.” It greatly reminded them of when they were younger and how their parents would order take out while they played and hung out with each other. Those really were the good old days. Back when they could just hang out and not have people question if they were more than just friends or not.

Or maybe these were the good old days. Good new days? Good present days. Him playing video games for 2 hours straight, half finished pizza on the coffee table and she was..just sleeping on top of him. It did make him stop yelling at his teammates and opponents because he doesn’t want to wake her, so he had to put all the little fuckers on mute so as to not hear them talk more shit than they already were.

Steve’s not even sure when she fell asleep or how they ended up in this position but none of it was new and he didn’t mind it. He likes having her in his arms and found himself getting killed repeatedly because he’d be too busy looking down at her head that had been resting on his chest. The sensation of her finding peace and comfort on top of him relaxed him to a great amount, and to make it even better she found comfort in his sweatshirt. 

He likes her having the feeling that whenever he’s around and she falls asleep in his arms that she’s protected. Therefore anyone or anything would never be able to harm her as long as he’s around and even when he’s not there he’d still try his best. They share their location with each other just in case something were to ever happen, but the only thing better than knowing each other’s whereabouts was right now. Where he knows she’s truly safe because she’s with him.

Once again, he’s not sure when it happened but one minute she wasn’t on the couch anymore and the next she was returned wearing his sweatshirt, he was too caught up in the game to really notice. Instead of knocking out in his bed, she did it right on top of him. And he allowed it to open, making small, barely noticeable adjustments to the way he was laying so that it was most comfortable for her. 

Steve figured that was enough video games for one night, his eyes were starting to hurt and his fingers would soon begin to cramp up. But he spent another 10 minutes on the couch just watching her sleep. Timing how long it took her to breathe in and breathe out. Bucky and Sam would be back any moment probably a little tipsy and he didn’t want their rowdy behavior to disrupt her sleep.

Steve slowly and gingerly got up from the couch, “Alright, c’mon sleepyhead,” He whispered to her sleeping figure, carrying her bridal style to his room and carefully setting her down under the blanket. He was ready to walk away and take a shower but he felt her hold onto his wrist.

“Where are you going,” She mumbled sleepily. 

Steve grinned, unable to understand how she was able to wake up so quickly. “Just taking a shower,” He kissed the top of her head and it shocked him when he did. He’d done it so instinctively that he didn’t even realize it truly had happened.

“Hurry up,” She murmured into the pillow, pulling the covers up some more.

Steve chuckled at her comment but in the end he did end up taking a pretty quick shower. Right around the time he finished Bucky and Sam came back to the room and Steve gave them the silent warning, motioning towards his door letting them know Natasha was here. Out of respect, they gave a thumbs up and promised to keep the noise down, teasing the blond with air smooches about having his best friend in his bed, but Steve shrugged it off fairly easily.

Getting back into the bed and having Natasha shift back into his side, placing her head back onto his chest where it was most comfortable. Steve felt a light blush approach his face and his breath hitch a little bit at the feeling of her moving almost all the way on top of him much like she did back on the couch. The only difference being that she’s never done that while they were in the same bed together. It’s been her laying her head down on him or being a close distance. With her being in this position Steve didn’t know what to think. He’d always considered himself her best friend before some guy she hangs around, but right now the man in him was taking over. He can’t just forget about how attractive she is a-and how soft her body feels, but he’s trying to.

Steve took a mentally deep breath, his hand resting on a respectable level on her back, going up and down in a back and forth motion. It was in this moment and this moment only, where he finally felt what everyone else had seen between them. Right here, was how he could feel that his emotions for her truly had changed as it was hard for him to sleep because all he wanted to do was watch her instead.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Steve growled at the game in front of him, some asshole just killed him and messed up his entire killstreak. Maybe it was the way he was laying down while playing the game that was throwing him off. Natasha told him about playing video games like this, how bad it was for his neck, but he didn’t care, life was too short for him to care about neck problems, he’d start to worry about that when he reached his mid 30’s. _

_ “You busy?” He heard a voice that sounded distinctly like Natasha’s. _

_ Steve didn’t look away from the tv because he knew it was her. She didn’t sound hurt or upset so he kept his attention on the screen. This game must've really been clouding his senses because he hadn’t even heard he walk-in and she wasn’t here previously. “For you, babe? Never,” He joked. _

_ “That’s good to hear.” _ _   
_ _ Steve huffed out a laugh, “Why do you sound like..that.” Her voice was low and almost sounded seductive. But she came in his view, wearing nothing but one of his shirts. “U-um,” he wasn’t sure what to say. With the way she was looking at him his thought process didn’t react right, his mind was completely blank. “N-nat what are you-” _

_ Steve cut himself off when she pushed his back down on the arm of the couch, sliding onto his lap, and curling her arms around his neck. Pulling his headset off and staring at him so..so romantically? He’s not sure how to describe it exactly. She was smiling at him but her eyes spoke so much more than her smile ever could. _

_ He hesitantly placed his hands on her hips, hoping she wasn’t able to hear how fast his heart was beating. He wouldn't be surprised if she could feel it because her entire body was currently pressed against his. The game on the tv showed that he had been kicked from the match for inactivity but he sure as hell didn’t care right now. _

_ Then she muttered words he never thought he’d ever hear her say in her life. Okay, maybe he’s imagined it a few times, but he never thought she’d actually say it to him. _

_ “Kiss me,” She said to him almost dreamily for any of this to actually be true. _

_ “What?” His voice cracking as he asked, silently asking her if she was serious. His movements were careful and a stuttering mess when her face got closer to his. “What about Frank?” He spoke barely in a whisper, just so she wouldn’t hear him correctly and have the sense knocked into her over what was happening. Steve wanted this, this moment had been something he was waiting for. “What about him.” Was her only response, watching as she smirked. Slowly and fully bringing her lips to his. _

“Oh you’re kidding me,” He said annoyedly, when his alarm started blaring from beside him. He swiped a hand down his face, not bothering to look down because he knew he’d be greeted to another part of his body that had woken up as well. Quickly looking beside him to see that Natasha wasn’t in here anymore. Calming down when he picked up a note she left in the spot she once laid. Well technically she had been laying on his body, but the note was left on the other side of the bed.

It said that she left on her own and wasn’t kidnapped so he wouldn’t freak out..It also said “thanks for last night” with a little heart at the end. She had to be toying with him, it was just a heart, it probably didn’t have any strings attached to it and why would it?

Steve sighed as he sat up and looked towards his groin area. “Now what am I gonna do about you?” He asked himself. Masturbating was out of the question, his roommates were here and he doesn’t know how he feels about doing it after the dream he had about his best friend is the reason for it. The only thing he could really do at this point, was take a cold shower and gather his thoughts.

Getting up and picking up his towel, all he can think about right now was last night, with the dream he had and how Natasha had gone to sleep in the position she was in. Did she do it on purpose or something? She couldn’t have because he felt like she had to have some kind of consciousness to lay like that on him. Not that he’s complaining, he’s definitely not complaining but still..what was she thinking when she decided to move all the way on top of him? One position and she’s already got him confused and he can’t put the notion of it away.

Steve came out the shower, it helped--a lot. But now he was a shivering mess and had to get dressed quickly before he found himself with a mean case of hypothermia. Coming into the kitchen to find that his roommates was snickering at something, then suspiciously stopped when he came into the room, making Steve raise a brow when he opened the fridge only to hear more laughter from the two of them.

“I didn’t know I dressed up as a clown this morning,” Steve said sarcastically, placing his sports drink down on the counter. “What’s the joke?”   
“Like you don’t know,” Sam said in a ridiculing way, squinting his eyes at Steve when he continued to play dumb. “Tell me something..was it as good as I thought?”

“What?” 

Bucky nudged Sam’s side, wanting to take a shot at mocking their roommate. “What’s it like with a redhead?”

Steve continued to look at them as if they were crazy. It’s very possible they could have been drunk, but he had a feeling they weren’t. Still, he had no idea what the hell they were talking about. Then he saw Bucky reveal a neon green post-it note from his back pocket, reading it aloud.

“Sorry I had to leave so early, don’t worry I didn’t get kidnapped. By the way, thanks for last night, signed by Nat.” Bucky read along, having the note snatched away by Steve but they weren’t letting this one slide. “What happened last night?”

Steve rolled his eyes, why is he not shocked that they went into his room while he was in the shower. “Nothing happened, she’s just saying thanks because I let her sleep over.”   
“So? She’s slept over before and never left a note about last night and most certainly didn’t leave a heart afterwards..are you two smashin-”

Steve’s phone rang, interrupting Sam mid sentence, but he didn’t have to finish for Steve to understand what he meant. She was calling him. “Natasha and I are not ‘smashing’. We’re just friends,” He answered quietly before picking up the call. “Hey,” Steve answered, turning to a different direction when his roommates kept pressing on the topic.

“We need to talk.”

His mind started going a mile a minute. “O..kay. About what?”   
“I don’t want to say it over the phone. Meet at our usual spot at 2?”

“Uh yeah..yeah, sure of course.” He stopped talking right there when he kept saying so many confirmations. “See you at 2-” She hung up before he got the chance to finish. She didn’t even say goodbye, that was saying something big on her part.

Steve ignored the rest of his roommates' taunts and air kisses, walking out the room to get some fresh air. Starting to get that weird feeling in his stomach. Oh god, it was the worst. He couldn’t eat or play video games at a time like this. The only thing he could fall back onto was Natasha, art, and working out. One of those options being out of the question so he’d head down to the art studio their school provided instead.

* * *

Occasionally, he listens to music while he paints or draws, but the voices in his head were too loud and wouldn’t allow it to happen. Not even hard metal worked and believe him, he’s tried. There’d always be that nagging in the back of his head that was reserved for Natasha and Natasha only. What she was going through right now, what was on her mind, if she was thinking about last night.

Or even better, maybe it’s best if he stops thinking about last night because nothing extreme happened. So she fell asleep on top of him, big deal it’s happened plenty of other times...just not to that extent. But who cares if he woke up with a boner...after having a very explicit dream about the girl that’s been in his life for ages. See? It was happening again.

When he starts to touch upon his feelings for her, he begins to wonder if they’d work as one of those couples. You know the kind..friends to lovers? They already know so much about each other. He knows what she likes, loves and hates. He knows how to comfort her when she’s mad or sad and he sure as hell knows her ticklish spot and that’s very crucial information that nobody else knew about.

Steve sighed as he backed away and looked at his canvas. The amount of times he’s painted a wolf with red fur and green eyes has become quite questionable to the passing eye. But if he were to paint a ballerina with Natasha’s height and figure, it’d be too obvious that she’s infiltrated his personal well-being. Not like he cared with other people though, but he wouldn’t want her to feel uncomfortable if one of these artsy-fartsy painters told her just how many times he’s painted her. Even though he himself is one of those artsy-fartsy painters.

A tap on the arm landed on Steve’s shoulder, having him turn slightly, nod and smile in acknowledgement. “Sharon, hey.”

She wasn’t able to contain the smile image on her face when he actually remembered her name. “Nice painting. You’ve got talent.”   
Steve humbly accepted the compliment. “I’ve got a little skill under my belt.” His mind started to have a mental debate on if he’d gotten Natasha’s eye color the perfect color and shade or if something still needed to be corrected.

She discreetly gave him a hungry look, wondering what else was under that belt and if she could get a tiny glimpse of it. “You weren’t at Tony’s party yesterday, it’s a shame, I went just in hopes of seeing you.”

Oh he doesn’t doubt it one bit either. Steve awkwardly scratched the side of his head. “Well you know, Nat wasn’t going and I uh, had some homework to catch up on so I thought I’d sit this one out.”

“That’s right..your Natasha’s guardian angel, ain’t that right?”   
Steve hummed upon receiving a test from Natasha. “I prefer the term best friend and counterpart, but guardian angel works just fine.” She was out of class, letting him know she was on her way to one of their food spots. “Hey listen, I gotta go but maybe I’ll see you around,” He let go of the conversation, almost making a b-line for the exit, he was finally ready to hear what was bothering her and if he had anything to do with it.

One of their many go-to spots consisted of their outdoor part to their college's mess hall. Many people preferred to eat inside during this time of year, making it better for them as they liked being alone. They also took appreciation towards the color changing leaves, how pretty it and colorful everything is, how could anyone stand to miss this? It was a gift to nature that it even happened.

Steve paid close attention to her order. Pad thai, peach smoothie, no cookie or any sweets. It may have been a stretch but it’s possible she just wasn’t hungry for it. But he’s learned that whenever she’s having a bad day she always and he means always..passes up on something sweet. She normally does it because she doesn’t want to contradict the feeling of having a sweet item and have it be ruined by her current negative attitude.

Steve got his usual, some burrito from Chipotle that he’s been ordering since they were in high school. He as well opted out from getting something sweet because when her mood was off so was his. Which really sucked because he really had a craving for one of the brownies on display, but his appetite lessens whenever he sees that his best friend is sad.

She wasn’t even eating her food, she was picking at it. Steve stopped eating midway when he saw she barely even touched hers. He leaned back in his seat and folded his arms, looking at her expectantly. What, now she doesn’t even want to look at him? “So what’d you want to talk about?”  When they saw each other on the way here her smile didn’t reach her eyes and that’s how he was able to tell this wasn’t just about wanting to see him or hang out with each other. Her mind was conflicted and he badly wanted to know what was on it. Could she have been uncomfortable with how they fell asleep last night? How could that be the case when she’s the one that fell asleep on him? “Nat,” He called her again. She was hesitant to look at him and Steve was already wondering whose ass he had to beat.

Steve’s eyes softened when she looked up at him, putting her fork down and pushing her food aside. “Frank cheated on me.”

Forget soft and caring eyes, as soon as the words left her mouth and processed her statement they dilated, his blood getting hotter. He wouldn’t care as much, because screw that guy, but the only reason he felt himself getting more and more angry is due to Natasha’s sad demeanor..she genuinely liked the guy, in some weird way, he’s authentically not sure why though. “You’re not serious.”   
“I wouldn’t lie about it either.” His comment towards her wasn’t taken as offensive, it’s just she didn’t really want to beat around the bush anymore. Every second she spends thinking about him cheating on her is when it starts to sink in that she just wasted 3 months on a guy.

Steve’s brain went deep into conception, scanning over the foodcourt they were in, just in case he saw Frank or one of the douchebag’s rugby friends and have a not so private or friendly word with them. There’s not a single doubt in his mind that Frank came onto the girl he cheated on Natasha with first, or his dumbass friends challenged him to do it. “When?”

“Last night at Tony’s party. Darcy took a picture and sent it to me but I didn’t see it until this morning. I’ve got to say I’m surprised it wasn’t Sharon he kissed, just a random brunette.”

His jaw clenched, still eyeing the area for anyone with brown hair. Not to pursue them, but to make a mental note not to engage in any conversation with a brown haired girl until Natasha got over her prick of a soon to be ex-boyfriend. “You’ve got to break up with him.” He doesn’t mean to make her even sadder or control her decisions, it was just a simple suggestion. He was no good for her.

“I know.”

Their relationship timeline was a little blurry. Because he wants nothing to do with Frank before and during his status with Natasha it was the only time he found himself not hanging out with her as much. Then about 2 months into those two dating he and Natasha had a talk about it. A talk about them, how she knew he didn’t care for anyone she’s dated and didn’t want that relationship coming in between them again. It’s never been an issue when Steve was seeing someone though. Except for when he pushes his time aside with whatever girl he was talking to at the time and starts giving it all to Natasha.

“Let’s go.”

“Where?”   
A tiny smile appeared on his face, “You’ll see.” Someplace they’re both quite familiar with. Motioning for them to leave. 

* * *

The water sparkled as the sun began to set. It was perfect timing for them, no one else knew about this area and they preferred to keep it that way. It was a walk behind the gardening association and past the rose bushes. Once you breach that area you’ll find this pristine little lake. Quiet, secluded. Nothing surrounding them except trees of multiple colors and soft green grass. Their names were marked on one of these trees actually, well their initials that is.

They’d come here to study. They’d come here to sit and while reminiscing on the past. And, like now, they’d come here to clear their minds free of anything that had been disturbing them. Where they could be vulnerable around each other while remaining out in the open and care about the rest of the world, just them.

His arm was around her shoulder where she took comfort in laying her head against him. The mere smell of him enough to make her feel as though everything would be ok. As long as he was beside her, it would be.

They don’t even have to speak. Being around him is enough, it’s more than enough. Knowing he’d always be there for her no matter how many shitty guys she’s dated. Steve’s the only one she knows would always be around for her whenever she needed him to be.

Every now and again Steve would look at her. Making sure she wasn’t crying or still wearing a sad face. Thankfully she wasn’t. At ease would be a better way to describe her current mood, relaxed and unbothered. Soaking in the sight of the scenery before them and he couldn’t help but fall in love with how the light of the sunset colored her hair to an even more envious color. His shoulder never felt better other than when her head was resting on it. The little kiss he planted on the top of her head was one she’d probably sense as platonic, but to him it meant much more. It had much more emotion in it and he doesn’t know if she was aware or not. “We’ve been out here for a while..we can start heading back if you want.”   
“In a minute.” She knows this sunset and viewing it with him wouldn’t last forever and she wanted to indulge in it while she still can. “I don’t want you to talk to him-”   
“There won’t be a lot of talking going on.”

“Steve, please? I want things to end between him and I as quickly as possible. The more you stay out of it the better.”

He had been taken aback a bit by her statement. He hadn’t known being protective over her became such a bad trait. “I didn’t realize I was overstepping your wonderful relationship,” Steve replied sarcastically, not having to look down to know that she rolled her eyes. “Why’d you even go out with him in the first place Nat? L-like what are you looking to gain from dating men like that?”

She exhaled deeply, “Why do we have to do this now, of all times?” As they were best friends they also had a habit of arguing like a married couple from time to time. 

If they didn’t have this conversation now or soon enough he’s worried he might explode from holding back his sentiment and passion for her. She was single now, but he knows she’d want time to move on, he’s willing to wait however long it takes but his heart wants to jump out of his chest and dramatically express the excitement she brings him.

Either way, Steve dropped the subject. Leaning back against the soft grass and pulling Natasha along with him as well. This way she could truly get the full encounter of being near him. Now she’s able to lay her head between the junction of where his neck and shoulder meet. Curious about what his reaction would be if she were to kiss him on the spot like he had kissed the top of her head because it felt different.

It was slow and he took his time pulling away. She could tell there was a point where he was gazing at her, it lasted for a hot minute and then he snapped out of it. Now Natasha had found herself in that same state Steve was once in. His eyes were closed in thought, face pointing towards the sky and all she could do was dare whether to kiss somewhere as silly as his neck..But if she were to lean up a little more, she’d be able to touch his lips. It was definitely one of the hardest decisions and temptations of her life but the more she considered mustering up the courage to do it, the more she scared she was about his response to it.

Her occurrence with Frank was way too recent for her to try and even think about making a move on her best friend. She’d get so much slack from it. More worse..it may even scare Steve off because what if her feelings for him aren’t reciprocated?

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**_(1 month later)_ **

Steve had to gather all his perceptions on life and everything he _ figured _ he knew about a girl he’s been calling his best friend for almost his entire life because this  _ had _ to be a mistake. It  _ had _ to be a joke. He laughs to himself as he thinks about it because there’s just absolutely no way any of this could be real. Was she out of her mind? Had to have been and it’s exactly why he was coming prepared.

So as of right now, he looked like the stereotypical college student as he shops through Target’s snack aisle. Raiding the shelves of all their mutual favorites and her deepest desires when it comes to snacks. Her ultimate temptation of all was the sweet and salty Chex Mix variety bag. All he had to do was show her that and she’s melting into a puddle of nothingness.

One may wonder. Why was he shopping in Target as if he’s the one that was in the final stages of overcoming a break-up, right? Let’s be clear. Not to be mistaken as controlling dad, or a toxic boyfriend, or abusive husband, but when he calls Natasha 3 days straight and does not receive ONE phone call back after she’s missed every other call so far there’s a problem, same goes for text messages. Or how when he goes to her dorm and one of her roommates says she’s not there or she stepped out for a bit? There’s a problem. The only whereabouts he had on her was her location that she still shared with him, but whenever he shows up to where her phone says she is, the woman is never to be found so it’s like-- What the hell!

Did he do something wrong? Why was she avoiding him? One second they’re watching the sunset and then the next she’s ghosting him like he’s some one night stand? Talk about hurtful, he’s her goddamn best friend for Christ sake and he needed to be treated like it. 

Not to worry though..he had something coming for her. Something she wouldn’t be able to refuse and when she sees it, the look on her face would give him some sense of nostalgia.

  
  


“No offense ‘NastyHulk’ but you really suck dude,” Natasha commented having to withhold a laugh as she kept engaging in an one-sided argument with a guy who’s voice sounded really familiar but she couldn;t quite put her finger on it. That didn’t distract her from the fact that he was complete garbage at the game. 

What did distract her however was when her phone rang..Steve was calling her again. She’s not sure herself why she’s been ignoring him the past few days but it felt like she needed a little time and space from men. Pretty ironic considering she was trash-talking some guy online. Natasha pushed the feeling aside and picked up the phone while simultaneously playing in the match. “Hey,” She answered him casually.

_ “Hey? _ ” Steve heard noise in the background and confusedly looked at his phone. He’s not gonna bring up her ignoring him because it’d make him look obsessive and he’s not sure what her deal was at the moment.  _ “You busy?”  _ That sounded like weapons firing, but wasn’t she the one that found action movies to be tacky.

“Uh I’m currently in the middle of something, yes. Why, what happened?”

_ “Maybe it’s better if you see for yourself. Think you could come over? You don’t have to stay long!..But I thought maybe I’d show you something.” _

Typically it wouldn’t be a problem but she was in a lobby with a bunch of shit-talking men and couldn’t pass up the opportunity to-

_ “Pretty please? I promise it’s important.” _ _   
_ On the other hand, he was Steve and she couldn’t just say no to him, finding it to be extremely hard to do so the past few years. They also had this deal between them to always make time for one another whenever they say it’s important. Natasha sighed, she wasn’t gonna push him to the side if he needed her.. Once again, ironic considering she hasn’t spoken to him in the last 3 days. “Give me a few minutes.”

The deep breath she took wasn’t a method she thought she needed but clearly it was. Without knowing why she felt so anxious all of a sudden she prepared herself to go see Steve. That consisted of throwing on one of his hoodies and walking out the door. Life would’ve been so much easier had she responded to his text messages or answered his calls and maybe not have a hoodie over her head whenever she spotted him somewhere. Then again, it’s life..When is that shit ever easy?

He’s so lucky she loves him. Because there’s nobody else she’d stop in the middle of a game for other than him. Maybe Darcy or Wanda but they were very close seconds, if it were them she’d have to spend a couple more minutes thinking about it before her conscience takes over and tells her to do what’s right. But with Steve, she finds herself dropping everything at his request and as annoying as it may seem, that’s just how they work.

The mocking look on Steve’s face when he opened the door for her was one she wanted for savour forever. He knew she had been avoiding him and someway, she could tell by the little smirk on his face and playful glint in his eyes. Steve opened the door wider for her, welcoming her inside. “Look who actually decided to show up, what a surprise.”

“You might not want me to change my mind, but I’m close to doing so.” He closed the door. Natasha noticing how his roommates weren’t here. It was just the two of them. If Bucky and Sam had been here they’d be on the couch playing video games or watching Steve blame the controller for being bugged out every time he dies. “What do you need?”   
Steve down played his so very obvious enthusiasm, biting his lips back, not saying a word as he grabbed her wrist and led her to his room. When they approached the door he stood directly in front of it. “Close your eyes.”

“Why?”   
“So I could show you what’s on the other side, duh.”

“How am I supposed to see what’s on the other side if my eyes are closed?” She challenged, poking fun at him.

Steve gave her a blank look, aggravantly standing behind her and putting a hand over her eyes, blocking her vision. Finally opening the door, bringing her inside with his free hand and turning the light on as he showcased the entire set-up.

He found enjoyment from her sarcastic expression, probably not expecting him to go all out for an event like this. “Rogers, what is this?” No, like seriously. What was she looking at? By first glance she knows he plans on having a movie night, but they haven’t had those since middle school. His laptop was set near the middle end of the bed, the movie being paused. There were bowls of popcorn, chocolate, candy, all of it being set out amongst them.

“Don’t tell me you forgot. Cheesy comedy, snacks, the blanket. It’s movie night! Look I even got your favorite, be proud of me.” Every Friday when they were little they would have movie nights over at each other’s houses. It ended as soon as they reached high school and became swamped with school work and thinking about their future. 

“I’ll be proud of you when you complete your Chemistry homework by yourself, until then this is all child’s play.”

Steve scoffed, he thought it looked pretty damn good. “Oh come on, what? I think it looks great. I even took liberty in getting a thick blanket because I know you like how warm it is.”

Correction, she likes how warm  _ he _ is. The blanket doesn’t even matter, she doesn’t care about the size or its fluffiness, what matters is her being next to him.

And like always, they rarely even watch the movie. Well she doesn’t anyways. She’s more focused on listening to his heartbeat and letting it soothe away that’s on her mind. Natasha’s not even sure whether Steve notices that her eyes aren’t focused directly on the screen in front of them, or that her reactions to the scenes are always late or non-existent. It’s like that because whenever she tries to listen in on the movie and allow it to gather all her attention, she’d feel Steve’s hand idly move along her shoulder, arm or wherever the hell he had placed it. 

Her face got hot and all the wrong emotions she shouldn’t be feeling for someone she calls her best friend. Everything starts to hit her differently now. Their position, their movements, how she casually wears his things, these moments between them were starting to feel more intimate and it’d be damn near impossible for Steve not to feel it as well. Which was why she selfishly hasn’t been near him the past few days. She needed time to think over her feelings and maybe during that time, he thought over his.

There was a rumble of his chest as he laughed, the previous scene in front of them made him recall something that was similar to what they experienced. He moves his head to whisper a little joke in her ear, one that made her lightly blush no matter how hard she was trying to prevent it from happening. In the end she had smiled against his chest upon the memory. Absentmindedly sending her arm around him, giving him full access to a spot that was very sensitive.

It caught Steve’s sight immediately, taking advantage of the opportunity to hold onto her a little tighter and tickle the life out of her. At first she gasped because he knew that spot was sacred but he didn’t care and did it anyways. Natasha tried to fight it back but it was hard given the fact that she was laughing too much, making her efforts useless as his tickling was relentless. 

His laptop was pushed aside, they unknowingly moved into a position where Steve had been on top of her, trying to get her to beg for mercy but she didn’t beg at all, she never did, eventually making him give up his advances and stare down at her with an amused look on his face. Their laughs subtly faded away but they never stopped looking at each other. 

If it was obvious then, it was sure as hell obvious now. They could both see it clearly. The looks between them have changed and they keep realizing they aren’t little kids anymore. They've found themselves in the same situation as before, only the positions were different, the looks and not very sneaky glances were different.

He was trapped in her gaze. All he could see was here and she kept finding her way into his mind. 

Then suddenly something smacked him in the head; realization. The red hair, the eyes, the character gender type. He’s heard her speak on the mic once and he’s not sure how the hell he didn’t make the connection before...it was a long stretch but could very well be true. “Oh my god..it’s you.”

“What?” She asked breathlessly and confusedly. Still dazed by the extremely close proximity and the tension filling the air.

“Fortnite..black widow..it’s you,” His assumption was more assertive, clearler and breaching along the lines of entertained, how this has flown past every single time is beyond him but the more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense to him as he starts to realize she’s been better at almost everything than him. And once he realizes  _ that,  _ he’s not able to say whether he’s angry about it or proud.

Natasha watched as Steve’s face went from shock to amusement in a matter of seconds, his eyes glistening in a way she’s never noticed before. By her not denying it, the answer was already made clear. All those hours of her virtually kicking his ass and shit-talking via chat room was finally exposed. “You surprised?”

“Can’t say that I am..” Their position made itse;f noticeable again. Steve leaning down lower but not connecting their lips. The tips of their noses just barely skimmed each other. 

They’re not even sure what they should do at the moment. Neither of them are virgins, but still, they’ve been best friends their entire life. This feeling between them is surfacing, radiating and it’s so very obvious. Something was going to happen, they wanted it to, but they’re just not sure where to start.

It’s as if gravity did the work itself, they both began to bring their lips together, their eyes being half-lidded and mutually going in, just going for it. They were so close, feeling the skin of each other’s lips for a peck. It would have been two seconds from their mouths being fully connected until they heard Steve’s room door bust open.

“Rogers!- Uh..oh..Am I disturbing something?”


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky dropped his slushie on the floor, his jaw gaped wide open. It was hard to tell whether he was surprised in a good way or surprised in an entirely shocked way. The telling of it was hard mostly because Steve had quickly turned his head back around and silently cursed. Not only was the moment completely interrupted and he was *this* close kissing his best friend and possibly letting her know about his feelings afterwards, but now he also had to scrub his life away getting that slushie stain out of the rug by the door..

“Were you two about-”

“Just go,” Steve said annoyedly, not turning to look back at Bucky. If he did, he’d see the blush on Steve’s face and it would be another thing to give him shit about.

Bucky obliged immediately with a small snicker, making more kissing noises on the way out. Steve didn’t know which was more embarrassing, the interruption or the faded tension between him and Natasha. He felt her hands slide from around his neck and down to his shoulders. Her movements described perfectly what was happening between them.

Though they were quiet and very much avoiding each other’s eyes, Steve didn’t want to move. He wanted the feeling to come back, he wanted her lips to be near his again..It seemed less than likely because if she’s not even looking at him then what was the point-

Steve’s heart skipped a beat when her eyes came back to his. He fully expected them to get pulled back into that surreal and heartfelt feeling again, but it felt more one-sided this time around. Steve was ready for them to kiss, to take their relationship...friendship? Whatever ship it was, he wanted them to go up another level. Clearly he was more ready than she was.

“Maybe I should get going?” She said, watching her hands soothe along his shoulders, attempting to lighten the heaviness they were experiencing. The tension was so thick a knife could cut through it.

“Going? Y-yeah! Yeah, going..that makes sense.” His agreement to her words didn’t reach him physically being that he was still hovering on top of her.

“Okay-”

“Was the movie boring or maybe the covers weren’t warm enough- the snacks weren’t stale were they? I bought the ones that were on the front shelves-”

“Steve,” She cut him off, slowing both his speech and his thoughts down. Amused by his reaction, yet still fully confused on her own sentiment at the moment. “Everything was great. It always is with you. I just think I should start heading back before curfew.”

Natasha knew right away that he’d find a fault in her explanation. If it was nearing curfew she wouldn’t even bother going back to her dorm. She’d stay the night with him. Their nights have been spent together more than they have been apart. That alone should say something. Steve caught the inaccuracy right away, he just didn’t say anything about it even if he should’ve. Man, he wished he would’ve.

“Curfew..right..I’ll leave you to that.” He caught onto her blank stare for a moment then realized he hadn’t moved yet. “Oh uh-sorry.” Steve swiftly moved from on top of her. Not knowing what else to do once he did. 

He just stood there, awkwardly, scratching the side of his head as she got up from his bed, even their movements while moving away was weird..Not being able to even look up as she was gathering her things, one of those things included his sweater so at least they still had that going for him.

But he wished he mustered up enough courage to at least look at her as she walked away, maybe even say “bye”. Does he love her more than a friend? Absolutely, but they were still best friends at the end of the day. Why should them being close to kissing mess up how they normally act towards each other...it was just a little, tiny,  _ almost  _ kiss. Their gazes were still something he wasn’t able to decipher. It had to have mirrored one another, Steve was positive that Natasha didn’t look past him, she stared directly into his eyes and leaned in just as much as he did. His senses were at an all time high and he could feel the sensation of her running her hand through his hair at one point. He loves the affection it brings. Whenever he finds himself passing out on top of her while she finishes his chemistry, she’d pass a hand through his scalp a way to think over the question presented, only to easily answer it seconds later. It’s the only thing that he’d really stay awake for because he doesn’t want to miss how nice it feels.

Steve held a hand in her direction as his only sign of saying goodbye. Still no eye contact, something he’s positively sure she caught right away and expressed it in the way she didn’t close the door all the way, walking out of the room.

A long breath of air escaped Steve’s mouth bringing his hands to the top of his head to contemplate ripping every follicle of hair he had..he decided not to, if he did, Natasha wouldn’t be able to run her hand through it..if she’d even want to do it again after recent events.

Looking back on where they once laid brought back so many memories to him. How many other opportunities he was given to make a move on her and he’s been too shy or made things too complicated in his own mind. Part of his hesitation also stemmed from how much he cares about her and he hasn’t exactly had the best track record when it comes to long-term dating but he truly believes Natasha would be the only exception. She’s the only woman he calls daily, wants to actually see and speak to. The only woman he listens to in terms of receiving advice and sometimes she’s the one that does his laundry. Possibly because she owns half of his things anyways but it still counts. Whenever Steve thinks about this, he finds it weird to compare Natasha to these factors because after all, he did still have a mother. But he’s not walking out on dates whenever his mom calls him like he’s done for Nat before.

Bucky knocked on the door, timidly coming in and dropping a towel directly over the spot he had dropped his slushie at. The drink well beyond staining his rug and the cup was still laying there so the towel served no justice. “Sorry,” he whispered. Gingerly walking back out and closing the door behind him.

“Now he knows how to knock,” Steve said to himself, mentally punching holes in the wall for not locking the door or removing his dorm room keys from the counter as a way for Bucky to be unable to tell whether he was here or not.

Natasha came back to her dorm room with a shit ton of debates and arguments on her mind, most of which grows from whether she wants to pursue this new relationship she senses with her lifelong best friend or not. 

It’s obvious there’s romantic affection that’s been there for who knows how long? Honestly she should’ve caught the signs back when almost all of her college professors mistook Steve to be her boyfriend and she felt delighted by the accusation. Or maybe all those times Steve would casually throw his arm around her?

And it wasn’t just as a friendly gesture to her, because every time he did, she’d get this electric feeling, but a good one. It’s something she wants him to do each and every time they go out together. But then there’s always this other voice that pushes the thought away and wonder if she and Steve will ever be able to work as more than friends, seriously she’s known him since his wetting the bed phase. She loves the guy obviously, it’s just a matter of whether the future of their friendship, and everything they’ve been through..will all that remain the same?

“Oh wow,” Darcy commented, appearing from presumably her room after doing yoga. “Look who’s finally back from.. kissing her man under the bleachers I’m assuming?”

Natasha scoffed teasingly, “Not even close. I was with Steve actually.”

“And how do you know that’s not who I was referring to?” Darcy quirked up a suspicious eyebrow. “After all, I did say  _ your _ man. You and I both know you’re putting him before any other guy that crosses your path.”

There would have been a rebuttal on that or calling her bluff but she was most certainly right. Like spot on. No matter what happens, she’s not sure she could ever risk losing Steve..which makes this whole ‘romance’ buildup between them so hard to deal with. “Can’t exactly argue with that.”

“Mmm, mhm, mhm- Hey tell me, when are you guys gonna stop fooling around and just surprise the whole campus by kissing each other in the middle of the football field during a game? Or maybe like, in the middle of the lecture hall?”

Not that it would be a surprise to anyone if they did do that. Once again, people have already been suspecting that she and Steve were dating. While at the same time, as it was once brought up, Steve and Natasha kept ignoring the rumors; finding it tedious to explain that they were just friends..which is probably why people assumed they were dating now. 

Darcy gave Natasha a little look that spoke a million words when she hadn’t responded to her joke. It was something she’d usually go back and forth with the banter until she got over it, but obviously she was far from over it. “No way..” Darcy whispered to herself. Her heart grew as she got this motherly and proud sensation inside of her when Natasha shrugged. “You like him!”

“I’ve always liked him.”

“Yeah because he’s your best friend, this is different. You  _ like _ him, like him,” Darcy whispered to herself, still not being able to comprehend the fact that Natasha and Steve happening is such a close possibility. “You have to do something about it-”

“Darce-”

“I’m serious Nat! You two belong together, it’s destined, this is what Wanda and I and possibly every professor on this campus has been waiting for!”

Natasha didn’t hold back from a smirk, a slightly downcasted one but the appreciation. “It’s more than us hooking up and it’s more than us only sleeping together.”

“What do you mean?”   
It wasn’t hard to explain but it was hard to express to people other than Steve and herself. It’s always been like that. They just understand each other and it makes everything so much easier. “If Steve and I were to get together and start a romantic relationship, it’d changed everything. We’d have to start centering our days around each other-”

“Something you already do.”

“We’d have to tolerate the emotional and natural feelings that humans have, such as jealousy.”

“Something you already do.”

“And we’d have to deal with the endless amount of comments and remarks of teasing from friends.”

“Something you already do! Nat please for the love of God kiss that boy already! He wants you, it’s so obvious and I know you see it too.” Darcy’s almost positive, she walked in on them not even speaking to one another, just gazing into the other’s eyes like they were hypnotized and smiling. 

It happened when they were on a group lunch, everyone was conversing and of course those two had been in their own little world, Steve caresses her chin and suddenly everyone else in the group feels like they’re interrupting a date.

“Look all I’m saying is, you can’t get out of this one. You two are practically dating already, just without the kissing and sex and stuff- but I’m sure it’ll happen soon.”

Natasha had other things to say in mind but she’s not quite sure what’d be able to top the likelihood of her and Steve having sex. “Thanks Darce.”

Darcy winked while simultaneously clicking her teeth, snapping a finger and pointed towards the red haired woman. “Anytime.”

It left Natasha to think about what was so hard about going to Steve and admitting she did actually love him more than a best friend. If he didn’t feel the same way he probably wouldn’t have gone along and made a move on her back in his dorm. Maybe she’s afraid that what she’s been through with her past relationships will eventually screw up there’s, or possibly commitment issues even, because if she’s being honest Steve hasn’t exactly been faithful to his past girlfriends for whatever reasons, they weren’t all bad.

This entire dilemma is bullshit, why is it that she’s experiencing the cliché college storyline where she suddenly fell in love with a boy she’s known since forever?

* * *

Steve was tapping his legs, he’s been standing in front of Natasha's dorm room for hours and he feels like he looks like a complete idiot. It was 9:00a.m. and here he is, holding a bouquet of flowers for her, but he hasn’t knocked on the door yet. Of course he’s gotten weird whispers and looks from other residences in the dorm hall, but he currently didn’t give a shit, he’s trying to work up the nerve to ask her out on a date. Or just talk about what happened between them for starters and apologize if she felt awkward because of it.

It clearly had to have some kind of effect on her because they haven’t spoken in two days despite him calling. That pretty much sucked as well because he had chemistry homework that was due and needed her to do it..or help him out with him.

“Who am I kidding?” Steve whispered to himself, putting second thought on the flowers and passing them off to some random kid that passed by. Flowers at this time in the morning? Natasha would probably laugh her ass off at something like that. Steve knocked on the door, not like her normally would because his head isn't exactly in the right place. It would also leave room for Natasha to open the door without realizing it was him, so she couldn’t get out of seeing him anymore.

Her face was pretty much priceless when she saw him, obviously she wasn’t expecting him at all but she knew him showing up was unavoidable. Like all the other times when it was inconvenient between them Steve gave her a comforting smile, “Hey..can I..” He rubbed the back of his neck, motioning his head for the inside of the room.

“Uh yeah..sure, come in.” She opened the door wider for him to come in, Steve taking liberty in closing the door, keeping a small distance between them. “Darcy and Wanda here?”

“Umm no. No- Darcy has cheer practice and Wanda went to the bookstore for-”

“Go on a date with me tonight.”   
The world seemed to stand still as the words left his mouth but it felt as if gigantic weights were removed from his shoulders when it happened. He hasn’t been sleeping right because he’s been mustering up the courage to ask her. He would have asked her in a formal setting but it shouldn’t be about formality with her. He could love her romantically and still see her as his best friend. Their statuses would change romantically but emotionally she’d always be his everything.

“I’m sorry-”   
“Nat, we have to date-”

“And why do we  _ have _ to date?” Is there some force in the world that’s forcing them to date? Would the world suddenly end if they didn’t start dating?

Steve took a deep breath, she’s the easiest person in the world to talk to for him but he can’t gather his feelings into words that she’d get hooked on and recognize why they’re so right for each other. He’s tapping his finger again, this time against the counter, recognizing the ownership of the hoodie she was wearing. “You know why I never question why you steal my hoodies and sweaters?”

“Because you never take them after you leave.”

“Because I like how they look on you.”

Natasha stopped her movements, looking at what she was doing and then looked back up to find him staring at her with an entertained glint in his eyes. “Steve, that’s not a valid reason as to why we should date.” 

Steve scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Okay, how about this. Natasha, if you don’t admit to this then I’ll stay single forever. I’ll always be there for you, I’ll always support you, even if you end up marrying someone else o-or being with someone else, but I’ll never move on. I’ll never marry someone else because I want you and no one else. We can be best friends and still love each other in a romantic way.”

His confession wasn’t exactly an exaggeration for her, he knew he could be a little dramatic but it was never anything along the lines of that. Natasha sighed, “Steve, that still doesn’t-”   
Steve cupped her face in his hands, pulling her lips towards his for once and for all. It wasn’t something he wanted to force her into but he couldn’t hold it back anymore. It felt right and she had to have felt it to and been waiting for this moment.

His hands slid down from her face as Natasha’s hands paved onto his chest, clutching onto his shirt, one that she’d most likely steal later on. The kiss was only a taste of what was to come if she said yes to a date with him. A date that would lead to them dating. She was first to slowly break away, Steve sent another little kiss to her, causing Natasha to look at him like her head and thoughts were finally cleared..

“Okay..”

“Ok what?” He was currently in scrambles, trying to come back from the kiss he initiated. “I’ll go on a date with you.”   
“Yeah?” He breathed out with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” She smiled softly, 

Steve’s eyes going easy. “Will you teach me your playing style in Fortnite?”   
“No.” Steve mumbled a small little “close enough” and leaned back down to connect their lips again.


End file.
